


When He Takes Control

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom/sub, M/M, Powerbottom, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan will ride his cock for hours and Phil has to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Takes Control

Dan will ride his cock for hours and Phil has to take it. Dan will tie him to the bed frame and straddle his thighs and Phil can’t say a thing, not with the spider gag in his mouth. Dan likes to use that one specifically because when he’s not ready to come on Phil’s dick just yet, he likes to keep his cock warm in Phil’s mouth, let Phil lick away the precum without really choosing to do so. 

And it’s strange how they get into these situations, where Dan’s in complete control and Phil’s decided on a safety word or signal. This time he has to snap three times and everything will stop, no questions asked.

Today, Dan outright told him, “You’re mine and I want to see you fucked out and begging… but I don’t want to hear it. I want to see it, feel it.”

So it turns out Dan has a thing for sensory deprivation. Dan likes knowing that Phil can’t see or hear. He puts a blindfold on him so that everything comes as a surprise, even though Dan rarely does anything outlandish. Usually, it’s simply hours of teasing then a rough fuck.  Dan will also put ear plugs in so that Phil is completely in the dark and all he can do is _feel_.

So, when he’s lying there for a good half an hour, Phil wonders when it’ll come, he wonders if Dan’s left the room or if Dan’s even still in the flat. 

But then the mattress dips and a cold wet _thing_ moves over his dick, which has already swollen to it’s immense size just from the anticipation of their amazing sex. 

Then it’s warm. There is something warm wrapping itself around Phil’s cock head and then it starts to suck and lick and _fuck_ , there’s a little bit of teeth because it’s Dan and Dan’s a fucking sadist sometimes (but shh, Phil likes it). 

And fucking Dan, his fucking boyfriend, takes his whole cock down right to the back of his throat like cockslut he is and comes back up, long and slow, the drag of his tongue latching away at him. 

At the moment, Phil’s world is literally Dan’s tongue, the bed and his raging hard on. Nothing else exists right now and well, that’s just what he gets off on. 

But, when Dan’s focusing on the head of his cock, playing with the slit and Phil lets go and braces for his orgasm, it doesn’t come. 

It doesn’t _fucking_ come. He doesn’t come. 

Phil should have known. And he doesn’t even have enough time to mourn the loss of his freedom to orgasm because guess what? Dan’s cock in now in his mouth and Phil’s needs to focus on breathing through his nose. 

Phil feels the grip of Dan’s fingers in his hair, holding him and guiding his cock deep into Phil’s throat. The hand movements are calm and almost reassuring, as if to say, “Trust me. I won’t let anything happen to you. Nothing bad will happen to you." 

And Phil believes it. 

When it appears that Dan is _finally_ satisfied with his boyfriend’s mouth, he’ll turn around, straddle Phil’s head and guide his cock back into opening of the gag, except this time, upside down. In this 69 position, Dan can adequately lube up Phil while receiving good cock warming. Sometimes, he’ll do this without the preparation and the promise of fucking. He likes Phil’s mouth on him. Who knew?

He can hear Phil’s gagging on him when his cock goes too deep but it’s okay. Trust him, it is okay. 

Then he’s ready. 

Phil’s dick is swollen red, covered in lube, threatening to explode… except for the pesky cock ring. 

Phil actually starts to get anxious now because Dan’s not on top of him anymore and he’s moved off the bed, at least he’s sure he has. He wants to call out but of course he can’t. He needs to feel his presence and it’s getting to be too much this waiting, this teasing. 

So he snaps once. 

then again. 

Dan removes the gag and kisses him deeply. Phil can feel him speak into his mouth, the vibrations coming in groups of three. _I am here, You are safe, I love you…_

Phil drops his fingers and smiles so that Dan knows it’s okay to continue. Dan replaces the gag back behind Phil’s teeth and they’re ready to go. Pretty soon, Dan’s on top of him, straddling his thighs and Phil’s cock (which maintained it’s rock hardness despite the panic) rubs up against the crease of Dan’s ass, the space warm and familiar. 

And then Dan’s guides him in, the tip pushing through the tight wet entrance and they stay like that. Sometimes he really hates Dan. 

But then just when Phil’s ready call this whole thing off and fuck Dan into the mattress (the way he suggested in the first place), Dan shifts on him and there’s a slow, heavy force pushing down on Phil’s cock. He’s being engulfed in the heat of Dan’s body, the tightness of his walls and the sheer friction of having Dan on top of him. Dan take his time sinking down until he bottoms out which Phil is certain of just from experience. Dan’s always been proud of his ability to take all of Phil, all at once so he does it every single time they fuck. Just makes sure that Phil deep inside, nestled in the heat and attached to him in the most intimate way. 

Then Phil feels Dan’s tongue playing with his nipple. Never mind the fact that he is still, in fact, deep inside the other man and wants to _fucking_ shoot his load 3 times over, but now _this_. 

Fuck him. Fuck Dan. Fuck Dan so much… Well that’s what he’s trying to do. 

Dan bites and sucks and licks then moves on to the next one. He’s like this for a few minutes, Phil reckons. And Phil’s screaming ‘I want to fuck you so hard you’ll ache just from the thought days later. I’m going to get you for this, I swear. Just wait until I have you up against a wall or on the kitchen floor. Just you wait!’

Phil can’t really say it though. It’s all in his head and every thought gets pushed out when Dan clenches and moves upward, allowing Phil’s cock to slide out of him just so that the rim is stretched around his tip. Imagine it though. Dan’s taught body perched up and his ass poised in such a way that Phil’s entire length is visible except for the tip. Phil’s imagining it. 

Then he’s imagining the way Dan pushes himself down onto his cock and pretty much just fucks himself on it, gripping Phil’s shoulders and taking it, all of it, all at once. 

Dan starts to properly fuck himself. He gains leverage by holding onto Phil with one hand while he gets himself off with the other. 

Phil feels the constant clenching and the bed moving. He feels Dan’s heavy breathing and feels his boyfriend’s hot tight amazing ass surround him in heat and he wants to come! 

He starts begging. His thighs quiver and he bucking up into Dan’s writhing body. Phil moaning and making noises that sound close to gagging and mewls. It’s probably weird how much Dan gets off on it. 

And the ear plugs are suddenly gone and Dan’s breathing out, "Love this cock… it’s all mine… Fuck… Phil, do you feel that? Can you feel how good you make me feel? It’s so deep, baby. How are you this big and so good for me? Hmm? Fuck… I’m gonna come, okay? And then I’m gonna leave you like this so that you’re ready when I need you.”

Phil lets out a long deep moan as Dan does the same, spraying Phil’s torso with the white sticky mess. 

And he lays in it, resting his head on Phil’s chest and allowing Phil’s dick to slip out of him. 

“So good baby… made me all sleepy… ’m gonna take a nap and maybe when I wake up, I’ll want another ride. How does that sound?”

Phil wants to kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
